SACRIFICE OF LOVE
by AedaSha
Summary: "Jae Hyung aku menyukaimu… ah.. bukan aku mencintaimu Hyung..". "Ternyata Hyung sudah punya kekasih… pasti dia lebih dewasa dan mapan dari aku kan Hyung?". "Changmin.. kau masih muda.. mungkin sekarang kau menyukai Hyung, tapi kita tidak tahu kedepannya.. Hyung akan bertambah tua". "Boo..sebenarnya..sebenarnya a..aku sudah memilki anak.."


Tittle : SACRIFICE OF LOVE

Author : AedaSha

Cast : YUNAJEMIN

Genre : family, romance

Warning : YAOI, TYPO bertebaran

CHAPTER 1

"Yak… Jung Changmin… tidak bisakah kau makan secara normal… Ya Tuhan dosa apa aku berteman dengan seorang Food Monster" keluh Kyuhyun melihat temannya yang sangat rakus seperti kerasukan setan melihat makanan. Sebenarnya Kyu sudah biasa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya terhadap makanan, tapi tetap saja itu sangat menggelikan.

"diamlah Kyu… lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu, atau dia akan menjadi korbanku selanjutnya" ucap Changmin sambil terus mengunyak makanan dimulutnya

"aish… kau…"

"JAE..HYUUUNGGG…." teriak Changmin melihat seorang namja berkulit putih dan berwajah menawan memasuki restoran.

"tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak Cwang… suara mu itu sangat mengganggu. Kau tidak lihat semua orang memandang kearah kita, babo…"

"apa peduliku… Jae Hyung dari mana? Biasanya Jae Hyung yang melayani kami" tanya Changmin. Jae Hyung yang dipanggilnya adalah pemilik restoran tersebut yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong

"maaf.. Hyung ada urusan diluar… sepertinya kalian benar-benar lapar?" Jaejoong melihat meja yang penuh dengan berbagi makanan dan ice cream. Restoran Jaejoong bukan hanya tempat makan pada umumnya, tapi juga bisa diajdikan tempat berkumpul dan bersantai dari semua kalangan dari anak-anak hingga dewasa, makanya disini menu yang disediakan bukan hanya makanan berat tetapi makan ringan sepert cake dan ice Cream juga tersedia.

"kami baru pulang dari latihan basket disekolah Hyung… dan si Food Monster ini sudah hampir mati kelaparan karena kelelahan… biasanya orang kelelahan istirahat kan Hyung, kalau dia ya Makan.."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua remaja berumur 16 tahun tersebut. Mereka adalah pelanggan tetap restorannya. Sebenarnya restoran ini baru dibuka 6 bulan yang lalu dan mereka berdualah pelanggan pertama Jaejoong, karena mereka sering berkunjung ke restauran Jaejoong, akhirnya mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

-AedaSha-

"pagi Appa.." sapa Changmin yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, ketika melihat sang Appa sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sebenarnya bukan sarapan special hanya roti dan susu untuk sang anak.

"pagi Min… cepat habiskan roti dan susumu, Appa ada Meeting pagi ini. jika tidak Appa tinggal" ucap Namja berumur 30 tahun itu kepada anaknya.

"aish… roti lagi… Appa kenapa tidak suruh bibi Hwang tinggal disini saja, jadi dia bisa membuatkan kita sarapan yang lebih manusiawi.."

"habiskan saja sarapanmu, Bibi Hwang juga punya keluarga. Jadi tidak mungkin kita memaksanya tinggal disini, ya setidaknya dia bisa membersihkan dan mengurus rumah ini setiap hari" Bibi Hwang adalah pembantu dirumah mewah Jung yang hanya dihuni oleh sang Appa-Jung Yunho dan sang anak-Jung Changmin.

Jung Yunho adalah pemimpin dari Jung Corp. yang berumur 30 tahun yang merupakan perusahaan yang didirikan oleh ayahnya Jung Pil Kyo .

Jung Changmin adalah anak dari Jung Yunho yang sudah berusia 16 tahun yang masih duduk di kelas 2 high school.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore…" ucap Yunho ketika sudah sampai disepan gerbang sekolah Changmin. Changmin memang selalu diantar kesekolah dari TK hingga sekarang untuk pergi sekolah. Tapi untuk pulang sekolah Changmin sudah pulang sendiri dengan bus sejak kelas 1 High school karena dia yang memintanya sendiri agar Appanya tidak perlu repot lagi menjemputnya, tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya tidak mau membuar Appanya repot, Changmin merasa lebih senang karena jam pulang dia bisa bebas kemanapun. Changmin pernah merengek kepada Appanya untuk dibelikan motor tapi Yunho menolak. Bukan karena tida sanggup membel,i hanya saja Yunho masih belum bisa melepas Changmin menggunakan motor sendiri selain itu Changmin masih dibawah umur.

"ok.. Appa …" ucap Changmin bergegas membuka pintu mobil

"tunggu… ada yang kelupaan" tahan Yunho

"aish.. Appa… apa lagi… sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Bukankah Appa juga ada meeting pagi ini?" kesal Changmin

"poppo…" Ucap Yunho menunjuk pipinya

"Appa… aku suah besar…" ucap Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"baiklah-baiklah.. padahal kau dulu sering minta Appa cium dan mencium Appa. Jika Appa lupa menciummu kau akan merajuk bahakan sampai menangis. Tuhan..Sepertinya aku kan ditinggalkan anakku.."ucap Yunho mendramatisir

"Appa…. Itu dulu aku masih kecil… jangan mengungkitnya lagi.." ucap Changmin dan bergegas pergi. Sebenarnya dia sangat malu mengungkit masalah itu, tapi apa yang dibicarakan Appanya memang benar. Changmin bahkan mengakaui dia sebenarnya sangat manja kepada Appanya, tapi dia harus menunjukkan kepada Appanya kalau dia bisa menjadi namja yang mandiri.

Yunho hanya terkekh melihat wajah anaknya yang memerah karena malu dan kesal. Yunho melihat Changmin berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Tidak terasa Changmin sudah tumbuh remaja. Sudah banyak hal yang dilalui bersama Changmin. Yunho bahkan tidak menyangka dia bisa membesarkan Changmin sampai sekarang. "Appa harap kau tidak meninggalkan Appa, Nak"

-AedaSha-

"Hi Min… tumben sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang hanya duduk sendiri sambil membawakan coklat panas, karena udara diluar memang sedang hujan.

"Kyu lagi ada urusan keluarga katanya, makanya dia harus pulang cepat. Jae Hyng bisa temani aku tidak…"

"mmm.. baiklah, untuk pelanggan setia restoran ini Hyung akan temani.." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Changmin

"Jae Hyung…a.. ada yang ingin akau sampaikan.." ucap Changmin sedikt gugup

"apa itu? Apa sesuatu yang penting? Atau kau sedang naksir seseorang?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"ke..kenapa Hyung bisa tahu?"

"oh… jadi benar.. padahal Hyung hanya menebak saja.. lalu siapa orangnya? Apa dia teman sekolahmu?"

"tidak.. di…dia bukan teman sekolahku. Dia umurnya lebih tua dariku… tapi aku sangat menyukainya Hyung…"

"benarkah? Ya… tapi kalau masalah hati memang tidak meamandang umur, jika kau memang menyukainya tidak ada salahnya untuk mengutarakannya.."

"apa menurut Hyung aku akan diterima?"

"Hyung tidak tahu karena Hyung bukan berada dalam posisi tersebut…"

"bagaimana jika Jae Hyung mendapat ungkapan cinta dari anak 16 tahun? ?"

"apa? ah.. Hyung harus mengenalnya dulu.." Jaejoong sedikit terkejut atas pentanyaan anak disepannya.

"tapi Hyung sudah sangat kenal dengannya bahkan sudah sering bertemu dan akarab"

"Changmin.. dengarkan Hyung.. jika kau memang menyukainya maka ungkapkanlah, apapun jawaban yang diberikannya itu ursan nanti, tapi setidaknya dia harus tahu dulu perasaanmu terhadapnya"

"baiklah.. aku akan mengungkapkannya sekarang.."

"Ne?.. apa dia sudah berada disini? Kau janjian dengannya disini? Mana orangnya?" Jaejoong penasaran siapa yang ditaksir bocah didepannya ini.

"Jae Hyung!"

"ne…?"

"Jae Hyung aku menyukaimu… ah.. bukan aku mencintaimu Hyung.. Jae Hyung yang membuat aku merasa nyaman dan selalu ingin dekat dengan Hyung. "

"Changmin…" Jaejoong terbengong dengan ungkapan Changmin

"aku tahu akau baru 16 tahun.. tapi Hyung bisa tunggu aku 10 tahun lagi ahh.. tidak tidak itu terlalu lama, 5 tahun lagi… ...pokoknya aku secepatnya akan menjadi namja dewasa dan sukses.."

"Min.. Hyung yakin kau akan sukses. Kau tahu? Hyung juga sangat menyayangimu. Hyung juga tidak tahu kenapa Hyung begitu sangat menyayangimu, kau termasuk orang yang special yang hadir didalam hidup Hyung.."

"jadi.. Hyung menerima ku dan mau menungguku hingga dewasa?" ucap Changmin penuh harap

"Changmin.. kau masih muda.. mungkin sekarang kau menyukai Hyung, tapi kita tidak tahu kedepannya.. Hyung akan bertambah tua. Umur Hyung saja sudah 26 tahun sekarang dan kau pasti akan malu nan.."

"tidak… akau bersumpah itu tidak akan terjadi Hyung…biarpun Hyung bertambah tua, aku akan tatp mencintai Hyung. aku bukan melihat dari fisik Hyung, aku hanya melihat dari hati Hyung yang sangat tulus "

"maafkan Hyung Min, Hyung akan selalu menyayangimu sebagai dongsaeng Hyung..kita akan menjadi tetap dekat dan kita akan selalu bisa bertemu dan .."

"ja..jadi Hyung menolakku" kecewa Changmin

"bukan begitu, hubungan kita yang sekarang lebih indah dan menyenangkan.." Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah kecewa anak didepannya

"apa Hyung sudah punya kekasih?" ucap Changmin lemah

"i..itu…"

"ternyata Hyung sudah punya kekasih… pasti dia lebih dewasa dan mapan dari aku kan Hyung? siapaun dia, dia orang yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Hyung, seharusnya aku sadar itu.." ucap Changmin lirih

"Changmin.. suatu saat kau juga akan mendapatkan sesorang yang lebih baik.." Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah

"Hyung hanya menghiburkukan? ..tidak apa Hyung, tapi Hyung harus tahu, Jae Hyung adalah cinta pertamaku..mungkin menurut Hyung ini hanya lelucon…. hah..sudahlah, sudah sore aku harus pulang. terima kasih Hyung sudah mau menemaniku hari ini.. " ucap Changmin dan bergegas melangkah pergi  
>" Min? apa kau marah dengan Hyung? Hyung tidak menganggap ini lelucon. Hyung tahu kau serius mengucapaknnya. Tapi Hyung.."<p>

"tidak.. itu hak Hyung untuk tidak menerimaku. Seharusnya aku tahu aku hanya anak kecil yang belum bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Jae Hyung. maaf jika selama ini aku banyak mengganggu dan merepotkan Hyung.." Ucap Changmin lalu dia benar benar pergi.

"Changmin, tapi Hyung sungguh sangat menyayangimu Min" ucap Jaejoong lirih melihat kepergian Changmin

-AedaSha-

"Yoona, apa kau ada melihat anak yang biasa berseragam sekolah kesini?" tanya Jaejoong kepada salah satu karyawannya. Selain makanan yang lezat, para karyawan di restoran Jaejoong juga sangat menarik, salah satunya yang yoeja berwajah cantik dan ramah ini. Ini juga merupakan salah satu daya tarik restoran ini untuk mencuci mata para pelanggannya terutama para namja..

"oh.. anak sekolah yang makannya banyak itu? Aku rasa sudah seminggu ini dia tidak muncul…memangnya kenapa Oppa?"

"ah.. tidak.. aku hanya heran. Biasanya setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu mampir biarpun hanya sebentar.." "Changmin apa kau masih marah dengan Hyung?" batin Jaejoong

"hai.. Boo"

"Yak.. apa yang kau lakukan? Disini banyak orang, dasar.." Jaejoong terkejut tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang

"tumben kesini? Aku bisa hitung ini kunjungan keduamu kesini semenjak restoran ini dibuka" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada menyindir. Karena bisanya Jaejoonglah yang mengunjungi kantor Yunho jika tidak terlalu sibuk di restorannya... Kini mereka sudah dirungan Jaejoong sambil menikmati Cappucino hangat.

"maaf Boo, kau tahu sendiri, aku sangat sibuk.." ucap sang namjachigu alias Jung Yunho melihat kekasihya merajuk

"ya..ya.. aku tahu, lalu apa hari ini tidak sibuk?"

"kepalaku hampir pecah mengurus perusahaan, makanya aku kesini untuk refresing.." ucap Yunho sambil merebahkan dirinya disofa diruang Jaejoong

" kalau mau refresing itu ya pergi liburan kepantai atau pergi kesesuatu tempat yang bisa menyegarkan Fikiran."

"untuk apa aku pergi jauh-jauh jika didepan mataku ada yang lebih indah dari pantai"

"dasar perayu ulung.. " ucap Jaejoong. biarpun begitu ada rona merah diwajahnya.

"semua yang aku ucapkan itu kenyataan Boo.. oh iya Boo, bukankah 3 hari lagi akan ada pertemuan keluarga kita untuk membahas pernikahan kita"

"hah.. benar.. pertemuannya dirumahmu kan?"

"tentu, apa kau sudah siap untuk menikah denganku Boo?"

"aish.. kau lupa, kita ini sudah dijodohkan, kalaupun aku menolak, apa yang bisa aku lalukukan?"

"berarti kau menyesal menerima perjodohan ini"

"dasar beruang.. justru akau bersyukur.. bukankah dengan adanya perjodohan ini kita saling kenal dan membuka hati. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan beruang gendut seperimu"

"siapa yang kau sebut beruang gendut.. kau tidak lihat perutku sixpack. Ah… tentu saja kau tidak tahu, kau kan belum pernah melihatnya kan? Atau kau ingin aku perlihatkan dan merasakannya sekarang Boo.."Ucap yunho sambil membuka Jasnya deanagn gerakan seduktif

"yak.. apa yang kau lakukan.. sudah-sudah aku percaya.. hah dasar mesum.." ucap Jaejoong menahan rasa malunya dengan wajah memerah

"terima kasih Boo.. kau sudah mau menerimaku.." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

" Boo sebenarnya..ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan" ucap Yunho sambil melepas pelukannya dan kini Yunho menatap serius Jaejoong

"apa?"

"Boo..sebenarnya..sebenarnya a..aku sudah memilki anak.."

"anak?...APAA? ANAKKK? Bu..bukankah orang tuamu mengatakan kau masih single dan belum pernah menikah, kau membohongi keluargaku hah?" kaget Jaejoong. dia merasa dibohongi , padahal pertemuan pertama keluarganya dengan keluarga Jung tidak ada yang mengungkapkan jika Yunho sudah memiliki anak.

"Boo.. dengarkan aku dulu, orang tuaku benar..tapi.."

T.B.C

Silahkan review…..

Jika responnya banyak aku akan lanjut, tapi jika tidak aku stop sampai sini aja..

Ceritanya mungkin pasaran, tapi ide cerita ini permintaan seseorang, aku hanya mengembangkannya... Kalau aku tidak post, aku akan diteror terus….

Padahal aku masih banyak Hutang ff ku yang lain, tapi mau gimana lagi…

Ff ku yang berjudul Hope In love sudah sampai Chap 5, tapi di chap 5 ini reviewnya masih sangat jauh dari harapanku.. tapi gapapa.. aku tetap terimakasih untuk yang udah baca ataupun yang sudah mereview… aku akan tetap lanjutakan menulis chap selanjutnya , tapi mungkin tidak di disini lagi... tapi belum pasti juga sih… nanti aku infokan lebih lanjut jika memang tidak disini lagi… tapi kalau tetap disini berarti aku akan post Chap 6 langsung untuk ff Hope in love..

Jadi aku mohon di REVIEW…..

Terima kasih…^-^

10 Januari 2015


End file.
